


Family Responsibilities

by Black_Panda_Ops



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Panda_Ops/pseuds/Black_Panda_Ops
Summary: A day out with the family





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



  
  



End file.
